


Mama OK Noodles

by miwakulau1208



Series: BWMG [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Just boys being gay for each other, M/M, but it's all good, maybe some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwakulau1208/pseuds/miwakulau1208
Summary: “Meet someone? Who?”“Wouldn’t you like to know, nosy Nong?”“Meet someone? Who?”“Wouldn’t you like to know, nosy Khun Phi?”Or that BrightWinMewGulf interaction we need because in this household, we don’t discriminate any fandom.(And don’t mind the title, I just want some instant noodles.)
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: BWMG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016976
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Mama OK Noodles

“Alright, that’s a wrap. Thank you very much, Khun Bright, Khun Win, and everyone else!” After multiple wais and thanks, the everyone in the photoshoot dispersed for some well-deserved rest.

Win sighed as he sat down and let P’Eed wipe off the makeup on his face with some baby wipes. He could’ve done it himself, but his manager would insist on “taking care of my boys” so he long let it go. “P’Eed, what’s next on the agenda?”

“This is it.” P’Eed smiled at her charge. “You and Bright got the rest of the day off.”

“Really?!” Win exclaimed. This was a rare occurrence for him and Bright. Since their popularity spiked up, they were bombarded with multiple photoshoots, interviews, and many more. To only have one photoshoot in a day was a blessing.

“I could’ve bargained for a real day off, but this photoshoot was quite urgent. But then, you both finished it quickly, so you still have a lot of free time.” P’Eed could only chuckle as Win’s eyes darted all over the room excitedly. “And yes, it’s your chance to have Bright on your own.”

“Phi!” Win flushed pink at her insinuation. “It’s not like that!”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen your shining eyes whenever you look at your Phi.” P’Eed teased. “They can only do so much.”

Win pouted and let P’Eed wipe away some of the lipstick on his lips. “It’s P’Bright, he doesn’t look at me like that.” _‘Like a potential boyfriend. I’m only his Nong.’_

“Really? Doesn’t look like that to me.” P’Eed muttered, but before Win could ask what she meant by that, she patted his cheek. “Okay, I’m done. You can run off now. He’s already outside.”

“Thanks, P’Eed!” After giving his manager a one-armed hug, he got his knapsack from the floor and got out of the studio, only to stop in his tracks.

Bright sitting on the couch, one leg crossed on top of the other – normal. Bright scrolling through his phone – normal. Bright smiling down at his phone…

Win checked his own Instagram stories and just saw his good morning post from earlier. He didn’t even attach a selfie with it, so it wasn’t that. Presumptuous of him to decide that Bright only smiles whenever he sees Win’s face? Yes, and what of it? He was quite possessive of his Phi after all.

After checking the other stories and seeing that nothing was worth Bright smiling over (at least, in his own standards), Win decided to sneak a peek on the screen, just to check. But before he could even lean over, Bright locked the phone and stood up, forcing him to step back and grin innocently. “P’Bright, ready to go? P’Eed said we’re free for the day and I brought my car here anyway.”

“Ah, Win. I can’t go with you today. I have to meet someone.” Bright said, still wearing the smile that makes Win fall, but right now, he’s just feeling restless because he doesn’t know the reason behind it.

And what Bright just told him was making him even more restless. “Meet someone? Who?”

Bright just chuckled and flicked Win’s forehead, making the latter whine at the slight pain. “Wouldn’t you like to know, nosy Nong.”

_‘Yeah, I’m your nosy Nong.’_ Sometimes, Win hated that they developed into a Phi-Nong relationship, which was somehow more frustrating than being friend zoned. It’s like they’re close, but it’ll stay that way forever, no more, no less.

“Anyway, I have to go now. See you.” Bright patted his shoulder, got his duffel bag, and walked out of the building.

If that was enough to deter Win, then he was weak. Apart from being nosy, he was stubborn to a fault and he would do whatever it takes to find out what made Bright smile, and who he is meeting later.

And if they’re related, what then?

_‘Not on my watch.’_ Win huffed and ran out to his car. Hopefully, he could keep up with the motorcycle taxi that Bright just got on.

Meanwhile, P’Eed could only shake her head as she watched her two charges. “He could’ve just asked me where Bright is going. Oh well, they’re young anyway.” She had more things to do in her busy life as a manager of multiple artists.

* * *

“That’s all I have to report, Sir.”

“Looking good so far. We’re on the right track.” Mew smiled at his employee. “Do we have anything else in the agenda?”

“Nothing more, Sir. You’re free for the day.”

“Oh, what about the scheduled interview after lunch?”

“It was cancelled, Sir.”

Mew’s smile grew wider. It was unusual that his and Gulf’s work cancels on them, but he wouldn’t look at the gift horse in the mouth. This was a good opportunity for him to spend some precious alone time with his Yai Nong. Albeit they don’t have a specific label for their relationship (“Phi-Nong who love each other” is still their go-to answer), it was enough for the both of them, and he was happy with what they have.

“Also, Khun Gulf is waiting at the receiving room.” Nong Stu hid a smile when he saw his boss did a double-take.

“He’s still here?” Mew wouldn’t believe that Gulf would stay in the studio (their interview was supposed to be held here) because he knows that P’Best would inform his charge immediately of the cancellation. As someone who values sleep the most, Gulf would’ve taken advantage of the free time to get more sleep at home.

He checked their Line chat and saw no new messages. “He probably fell asleep there.” He then gave his employee a wai. “Thank you again for the report.”

“No problem, boss.” Nong Stu gave a wai back and just shook his head when Mew almost stumbled on his way to the waiting room. It still sometimes baffles him that that quirky man was the CEO of a studio.

In the meantime, Mew carefully opened the door of the receiving room, expecting his Nong to be asleep (maybe even under his favorite Gucci blanket), but he paused in surprise at what he was seeing.

Gulf was indeed under his favorite Gucci blanket, but wide-awake and looked to be chatting with someone based on how he was holding his phone. It shouldn’t be unusual if it wasn’t before lunch. Gulf was not a morning person, everyone knew that, so for him to be interacting with someone online that early, with a small grin on his face…

It irked Mew, especially because it was obviously not him that was the cause of the smile.

But it was okay. He was not jealous, of course not.

As if sensing his presence, Gulf looked up and smiled widely, pushing up his puffy cheeks and showing off his retainers. “P’Mew!”

Mew was always a sucker for his Nong’s happy face, specifically whenever he was wearing his retainers. It made him even look younger and more adorable. Also, it was a sign of trust since Gulf almost never wore it in public.

“What are you doing hmmm?” Mew sat down beside Gulf and automatically, his arm wrapped around the other’s waist. Normally, Gulf would lean back on it, but for some reason, he was sitting upright and, dare he say it, vibrating in excitement. “Our interview was cancelled. I thought you would be asleep at home.”

“Ah yeah, P’Best already told me, but I made plans already. I’m gonna meet someone later.”

“Meet someone? Who?” Mew asked abruptly. His hold tightened almost immediately, but he forced himself to relax and not jump into conclusions. He was just concerned for his Nong, of course he was.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, nosy Khun Phi.” Gulf teased then stood up with a jump, the Gucci blanket dropping on Mew’s stretched arm. “I have to go now. See you later!” And just like that, he got out of the room and called for his manager.

Mew could only blink at the fast sequence of events. He didn’t even get a chance to ask for more details. And despite having a PhD brain, he couldn’t, for the life of him, think of just who Gulf would meet at midday on a working day. There were too many unknowns, but then…

_‘If there are too many unknowns, I’ll just have to find the equations needed to solve those unknowns.’_ Mew stood up, folded the blanket, and got himself ready for a mission. “Nong Stu, you’re in charge of the studio!”

* * *

“Is this stalker behavior? I mean, I just wanna know who is gonna meet with P’Bright.” Win muttered and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He kept his eyes trained on his Phi who was now wearing a beanie and sunglasses, waiting at the entrance of Suankularb Wittayalai School. How he manages to look cool in any outfit is beyond Win.

“That _is_ stalker behavior, P’Win.” The weary voice from his phone stated.

“You were supposed to side with me, Love!” Win whined. So, he was following Bright around like a stalker, sue him. It’s harmless. He was just curious, that’s all.

“Why don’t you just text him? Like any sane person would.”

“I already asked him in person, and he didn’t answer me. What more if I just sent a message.”

“I give up with the both of you. I’m gonna go now, I have a vlog to do. Good luck not getting noticed, P’Win!” And with that, the call ended. Win could only groan and smack his head on the steering wheel. “Why am I like this?”

It’s insane how whipped he was for Bright.

When Win raised his head and rubbed the reddening area, he gawked at the sight of his Phi suddenly hugging someone. Even though it was the “manly” hug where one puts an arm on the other’s shoulder for a back pat and vice-versa, it was still that – a hug. Win knew that Bright was not that much of a touchy-feely person except to the ones close to him, which meant this person is a part of that group.

But who? Maybe a relative? Surely, they don’t have free time since it was a weekday. Member of the Monday Knights? Again, who has flexible time during weekdays?

Another artist?

And it dawned to Win, as the two separated, just who was Bright meeting with.

“P’Gulf?”

At the other side of the road, Mew could only gape at the sight of his Nong hugging another person, one he could recognize immediately.

“Bright?”

* * *

“It’s been so long, Bright!” Gulf grinned widely.

“Likewise.” Bright smirked. “We’ve never hugged before though.”

“An aftereffect of all the workshops I did for my series.”

“Or because of a certain someone?”

“You’re one to talk, Khun Bright, always getting one million likes in every Instagram post.”

“Ssh! Not so loud.” Bright adjusted his beanie, making sure it was still covering his hair. “And it’s not only me who’s famous between the two of us.” He pointed at the baseball cap and the fake eyeglasses. “You’re even wearing retainers. I remember when they were still bulky braces.”

“You also had that phase in life, and you were even in the industry back then. And we could’ve just hung out in my home but no, you had to be nostalgic.” Gulf laughed. “Who would’ve thought we would have the same time off?”

“Truly a coincidence. Anyway, let’s go to that noodle place. It’ll close soon since it’s almost after lunch.”

“Yes, Khun Bright.”

“You’ve gotten cheekier.”

“And you’re as lively as ever, friend.”

* * *

“Shit, they’re walking.” Win quickly got out of his car, almost forgetting to lock it, and brisk-walked towards the direction of the two men. He hoped no one recognized him since he was only wearing sunglasses. Luckily, he messed up his hair from all the thinking he did earlier.

At the other side of the road, Mew also got out of his car, slid on his beanie and eyeglasses, and followed the pair.

When Bright and Gulf stopped by a pedestrian lane, Win and Mew also stopped. Mew tried to be inconspicuous by turning his back to the pair since he was on the side that the two will walk towards to. Meanwhile, Win tried to stay a distance behind the two waiting for the go signal, lest he got recognized. It was times like this that he cursed being as tall as a pole.

Just as the go signal went off, Mew and Win became slack-jawed at how Bright immediately took hold of Gulf’s wrist and carefully pulled him as they crossed the road, and Gulf just let him.

_‘Wait, what the fuck?’_ When Win realized that the go time would stop soon, and the two had already crossed the road, he ran without looking at his way and suddenly bumped into someone, almost toppling them over if the other hadn’t stabilized them.

“Be careful, Khun.” Mew straightened them both up and blinked in shock when he knew who just bumped into him. “Win?”

Win also knew that voice. “P’Mew? What are you doing here?”

“I can ask you the same thing, Nong.” Mew felt some amusement when an idea popped in his mind. “Are you, by chance, following Bright and Gulf?”

“What? No!” Win shook his head in exaggeration, which is more than enough for Mew to know he was lying. “I’m not stalking or anything.”

“You’re a bad liar, Win, I hope you know that.”

Win just sighed in defeat. “I’m working on it. So, you’re also following them?”

“Our interview for later got cancelled so I was curious on how Yai Nong already got plans.”

“Yai Nong? Cute.” Win didn’t know he could get so casual with P’Mew, who was almost 8 years older than him. They did not interact much since they were in different managements. _‘Must be because of our shared objective.’_ “P’Bright and I are free for the rest of the day since we only got a morning photoshoot.”

“Interesting.” While Mew got some equations in his head, they were not enough to solve for the unknowns. And even though he would not condone stalking, he could just say that he wanted to sate the nerd in him. _‘Or the envy in him.’_

He was not gonna even acknowledge that thought.

“Wanna team up and follow them?” Mew suggested. At the dubious look on Win’s face, he had to chuckle. “Might as well have some company while stalking them.”

“You make it sound so bad, Phi.” Win also laughed. “But okay, I’m in. Sounds fun.”

They were an unlikely team, and they didn’t even know each other that well, but with the other half of their “ship” together, it was bound to happen.

And hopefully, Win wouldn’t have to eat his words.

* * *

“Good thing we got here just in time for the last batch of pork.” Bright commented and chewed on soft, peppery meat.

“And the auntie even recognized us as former students.” Gulf giggled. “I remember back then I was such a bad student.”

“Remember that time you went gaming and your mom found you through the Find My iPhone app?”

“Oho, don’t even remind me of that, or I’ll start enumerating the embarrassing things you did in Strawberry Krubcake.”

“I didn’t know you were such a fan of mine, Gulf.” Bright joked with a smirk.

“Will your fan club even accept me?” Gulf joked back. “I’ve seen some tweets about Phi Phi Waanjais and Brightwins almost always fighting.”

At the mention of that, Bright deflated a bit. “Yeah, I’ve seen those as well. I’m sorry on their behalf. They sometimes do start the arguments.”

Gulf could only huff and pinch Bright’s arm, making the latter let out a yelp. “You don’t have to apologize for other people’s actions. Yes, they’re your fans, but they should know better. Same goes to mine.”

“You’ve matured. Ish. But thanks for that.” Bright rubbed the pinched area and grinned. “Influence of your ‘Phi that loves you very much’?”

“I may have gotten some wisdom from his PhD brain. P’Mew always did take care of me.”

“I’m glad you found him. I can see you’re very happy with him, friend.” Bright gently smiled.

Gulf blushed a bit, but also smiled. “Thanks. I’m happy that I found him as well.”

“But you’re still that messy eater.” Bright took a tissue and used it to wipe off the soup droplets on Gulf’s cheek. Then, he pinched the skin.

“Oi, Bright! Let go.” Gulf laughed. It didn’t hurt but Bright wasn’t letting go either.

“That’s revenge for my arm.”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Same thoughts.”

As the two continued mocking each other, just 3 tables away were Win and Mew, watching the whole thing without hearing anything since they were in an open area with other people surrounding them. But they could see every action.

“What are they doing? Is this normal between them?” Win chewed on the straw of his drink. “I never knew that.”

“Indeed. I only knew they were in the same year in Suankularb, but that’s about it.” Mew’s mind was trying to connect the dots, but they all seemed so far away. “This just shows just how much I have to learn about Yai Nong.”

“Are you jealous, Phi?”

Mew took a sip from his own drink and contemplated. His initial response would be no because he could see that Gulf doesn’t look at Bright with nothing more than just friendship, and vice-versa. But then again, that was not his nature. “Yes, but not because I see Bright as competition. I just wanna hold Gulf, be close to him, right now.”

“Ah I see.” Win didn’t really see it because he couldn’t really understand the relationship between P’Mew and P’Gulf from what he knows from media. But he can agree on one thing. “I’m also jealous. I want P’Bright to be that way with me. He’s not that touchy-feely of a person, but if he can be like that with P’Gulf, can he be like that with me?”

Mew sympathized for the younger man and patted his shoulder in commiseration. “Give him time. Gulf was also like that with me the first time we met, but as the months passed and we grew closer, it’s almost second nature. But a disclaimer.” He shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “We can’t have the same relationship dynamics as others. You must find the right things for you and your partner, and not compare it to others, because it’s your own.”

Win smiled gratefully, comforted by the words of the older man. “Thanks for the advice, P’Mew.”

“No problem, Nong Win. But it looks like we need to catch up to them.” Mew cocked his head at Bright and Gulf walking away.

“Aow! Let’s go, Phi!”

* * *

Bright and Gulf wandered around, checking out some of the stores and reminiscing on some of their childhood memories. All the while behind them were Win and Mew, keeping a safe distance away from them. When they got to a small, abandoned lot (the latter pair were lucky enough that an old rusty car was there as a hiding spot), Bright turned to Gulf with a grin. “Remember this place?”

“How could I not? We used to play football here.” Gulf looked around and saw a dirty soccer ball. Pressing down on it with his foot and deeming it good enough even if it was a tad soft, he glanced at his friend. “Wanna play?”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Bright exclaimed and did some warmup stretches. “Have you played recently?”

Gulf shook his head but also did some stretching. They were not in the comfiest clothes for playing, but call it nostalgia, he did miss playing around. “I’ve been so busy with work; I just didn’t have the time.”

When Mew heard that, he frowned. It saddened him that the entertainment industry was grueling for everyone involved. Beside him, Win empathized on Gulf’s statement, as someone who also loved football, and not having enough time for it.

“You should join us, the Monday Knights. We usually schedule it ahead of time so your manager can know about it.” Bright suggested while doing jumping jacks. “The more, the merrier.”

“You know I hate that phrase.” Gulf pouted and crossed his arms.

Bright had to laugh at that. “I know, sheesh. You and your introvert tendencies.” When Gulf playfully kicked him, he quickly stepped away. “I’m kidding! I’m just saying since you love football, you can join us and play.”

Gulf sighed and gave him a small smile. “I’ll think about it. Right now, my schedule is jampacked.”

“Same. I have another photoshoot tomorrow for a sponsorship.”

“No rest for the wicked, as they say. I have an interview tomorrow.”

“You ready to play?”

“Yeah, I’ll be defense.”

“And I’ll be offense. First to three?”

“Game.”

With that, they played. It may be a casual match between the two of them, but they were both competitive in nature when it comes to the sport. They used an empty trash bin as their net and just switched positions whenever one attempts to strike a goal. It was fast-paced and not really rule-abiding (the amount of times they jabbed each other would definitely get them a card), but it was their game, and they were having fun.

Mew and Win could only observe at the sidelines in silence, feeling quite emotional over their partners playing football together. There was no jealousy, only sadness that the two friends could only meet at this kind of circumstances. The fact that they could only meet through simultaneous day offs and had to wear disguises or else their fans will bombard them with questions and pictures. They could just imagine the field day Twitter will have if they find out about this, not to mention the ridiculous dispute between the two fandoms.

It may be difficult to live in the entertainment industry, but they bear through it because it is their passion, and the love from their true fans helps them get through the rough patches.

After almost an hour of playing, Gulf cheered when he managed to get the third goal and dropped down the ground in fatigue. Bright breathed heavily, sat down beside him, and stretched for cool down. He smacked Gulf’s stomach, making the latter grunt in surprise. “Oi, get up and cool down. You’ll get cramps.”

“I know, I know.” Gulf groggily got up and sat across his friend so now they were facing each other. They helped the other with some basic leg stretches until they got their breathing steadied.

“You’re really maintaining that belly, huh? What did P’Mew call it? Poong ka tee?” Bright grinned at the slight smack he got on the head.

“You’re really updated on my work, huh? You sure you’re not a Phi Phi Waanjai?” Gulf laughed at the disgruntled look on Bright’s face. “Admit it, you watched my series, didn’t you?”

“And if I did?” Bright flushed and looked away. “I had to support you on your first series, even if only in views. You were great by the way. Your acting was spot on.”

“Thank you, Bright.” Gulf did a deep wai and felt a small tap on his head. He looked up and said, “You were also great on your latest series with Win. The both of you did a good job. And I hope that you continue to have success in your life.”

Bright also did a deep wai and Gulf tapped his head. Then, they chuckled at how ridiculously sappy they were.

Back at the hiding spot, Win could only smile at their friendship. His initial feelings of envy were gone, and only happiness for his Phis retained. He wished that they could meet up in a more comfortable setting without any judgment, but that was wishful thinking. In the meantime, he would’ve been worried about P’Mew clutching his chest, but hearing him mutter about his Yai Nong being too cute and Bright being too nice made his worries fade.

Suddenly, Win noticed that Bright pulled Gulf closer and he would’ve just ignored it, but then they separated, and his Phi said in _that_ voice, “Gulf, let’s go to my condo. I’m sticky with sweat.”

It would’ve looked normal but Win and Mew’s eyes were trained on Bright’s fingers on Gulf’s wrists, touching them delicately and teasingly. And when they looked at Gulf’s reddening cheeks (it could be from their football game, but they have been cooling down for a while), they had no idea what to think of the situation.

“Bright, stop it.” Gulf giggled as Bright stood up and pulled him up. When he almost fell over from the sudden rush of blood in his legs, his friend caught him immediately, making him giggle some more. “P’Best can drive us there. You just give him the directions.”

“Alright.”

Mew turned to Win with wide eyes. “Is it just me or something’s different?”

“It’s not only you, Phi.” Win gawked when he saw Bright put an arm on Gulf’s shoulders, Gulf wrap an arm on Bright’s waist, and the two began walking away. “Okay, this is really weird. He just used _that_ voice. The really deep and sexy one.”

Mew had no idea what to think. It was a whiplash moment. It disturbed him because he was already sure of his unknowns and equations, he was ready to conclude the final answer, when all of a sudden, there was a note attached at the end, saying additional unknowns. It was frustrating to say the least.

“Win, do you know Bright’s condo?”

“I do.” When Win saw the determined look on Mew’s face, he couldn’t help but get into it. “Let’s go. You can follow my car.”

* * *

Once they got to the building, Mew reeled Win behind a tall potted plant as they saw Bright and Gulf, still holding each other, got in the elevator. And just their luck, there was only one elevator. That, or they would have to take the stairs.

“Stairs?” Win asked.

Mew nodded. “Stairs.”

It was also just their luck that Bright lived on the higher floors of the building, and even though they have stamina, they were beat from the stalking they did. Once they got to the right floor, they had to catch their breath on the staircase lest they pass out from exhaustion. Win pointed at the specific door and when they got there, they were shocked on what they heard.

“Bright, that’s a beautiful body.”

“It is, isn’t it? Taken care of by yours truly.”

“Arrogant, are we? But I’ll let it slide. Can I touch it?”

“Of course, you can. I’ll even help you. Give me your hand.”

Overcome with recklessness and just plain jealousy, Win punched in the code, much to Mew’s surprise, and slammed open the door. And what greeted them was Bright carrying Ame, his fluffy ragdoll cat, and Gulf petting her; however, they were both looking back at them.

Bright just smirked. “Told you they were following us, Gulf.”

“Seriously, I never noticed.” Gulf then huffed and crossed his arms. “P’Mew, what were you thinking?”

Dumbfounded by the sudden interrogation, Mew could only mutter about curiosity, unknowns, and wanting to hold his Yai Nong. Gulf just laughed and went to his arms easily. Mew tightened the embrace and nuzzled his face on the still-sweaty hair, not minding the smell as long as he got to hold his Yai Nong.

Meanwhile, Bright just raised an eyebrow at Win who just looked sheepish. “Mind explaining yourself?”

“Fine.” Win puffed his cheeks up in annoyance. He almost always gave in to his Phi, even with just a few words. “I was curious on where you were going and what you were smiling at on your phone. And…I wanted to spend some time with you, alone.” It was hard saying that, but all Win felt was relief that he got that out of his system.

“Well, I could’ve answered you directly, but I didn’t.” Bright placed Ame down and let her roam around. “Which should’ve been a sign for you to stop thinking about it.”

“I know, Phi.” Win grumbled and looked down. “Sorry for following you and P’Gulf around.”

“It’s alright. I would’ve stopped you from the very beginning if I wasn’t okay with it.” At Win’s wide eyes, Bright just shrugged. “Saw your car following me when I was on the motorcycle taxi, and you went pass your turn. I didn’t expect for you to team up with P’Mew though.”

“It was coincidence, Nong Bright.” Mew laughed a bit when all dots connected in his mind. “We may not know each other for long, but I have to thank you for being friends with Gulf. You made him very happy today. And I apologize for following you two like stalkers.”

Gulf smiled and held Mew’s face in his hands. “Khun Phi, I know you have good intentions, but next time, try to warn me if you do something like this again.”

Mew chuckled and nodded in assent. “Okay, Yai Nong. Also, just tell me who you’re meeting with, and not tease me.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Gulf joked and they both laughed.

“You are both disgustingly cute.” Bright rolled his eyes then glanced at Win who was pouting and tapping his foot on the floor, He could only sigh at the childish stance and took hold of Win’s chin, so they were eye-to-eye. “And you, stop sulking. I accept your apology already. And directly tell me if you wanna hang out, just the two of us.”

“As Phi-Nong?” Win couldn’t help but blurt out.

Bright smiled, and it was the gentle smile that Sarawat gave Tine in their series. But there were no cameras rolling. It was only the two of them. “Why not more than that?”

“Are you kidding me, P’Bright?” When he just shook his head, Win nuzzled further into Bright’s hand, much like the rabbit he was always associated to. “You better mark your words.”

“Okay, that’s enough sappiness in one day.” Bright let go of Win to clap his hands. “Who wants some food?”

“If you say you’re gonna be cooking Mama OK noodles for us…” Gulf teased.

Bright snapped his fingers and grinned. “Thank you for the intro. See, I knew you were my fan.”

“I’m taking back my blessing from earlier.”

“No, you will not.” Bright patted his own head then did it on Win’s head. “Because I just passed it on to Win.”

“Oi, you’re making Win blush, friend.” Gulf giggled when Win hid his pink cheeks behind his hands, then jolted when Mew’s hands once again rubbed over his belly. “P’Mew, stop it. I haven’t showered yet.”

“Don’t care.” Mew even gave him a sniff kiss, which just made him giggle some more.

“Please, tone down the affection. It’s giving me diabetes.” Bright groaned out and walked towards the kitchen. “Win, help me cook.”

“Okay, Phi!” Win grinned and followed him.

It was an unlikely friendship for the four of them, with both pairs under different managements, and their only connecting factors were Bright and Gulf’s high school history and them having multiple series under the BL genre. But nonetheless, with a weird twist of fate, they somehow got connected because of Mew and Win’s stalking tendencies.

“Do you think Ame will like Juu?”

“We can arrange for a playdate for them.”

“So how many clothes does Chopper have?”

“Almost a full drawer, I swear my mom spoils him.”

“You sure it’s not you, Khun Phi?”

“You should see Charlotte’s clothes. They’re _branded_.”

“P’Bright, stop exposing me like that!”

And if the four of them posted in their Instagram stories photos of the Mama OK noodle dishes…well, they would just let Twitter connect the dots.

At least it was effective marketing.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> [Added Nov 17, 2020]: So I actually made this a part of a series where I word vomit fics revolving around BrightWinMewGulf interactions, but don't worry, they're all stand-alone. And thank you for all your comments! I haven't had a chance to reply to them but I appreciate everyone who liked this fic (including the silent readers and the kudos droppers) <3


End file.
